Don't tell mum
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: Rachael and Jake are sneeking around with their relationship but how long is it before Julie finds out?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the packed to the rafters characters

**Hidden Love**

**chapter 1**

She had hated him, loathed his very existence then slept with him. Rachael had finally given into the sexual tension and started to see Jake, only to end up falling head over heels for him.

Jake had finally won the girl of his dreams, sure it had taken time and patience also endured her evil stares when he saved the day, but he now had her.

Now they were in a happy relationship, well as happy as one can be when no one else knows about it. Rachael dreaded the moment that her mother found out, Julie had been trying to get them together for the last few weeks and everyone still thought Rachael hated jakes guts. But she would find out sooner or later for it was hard to keep her secret safe when she was sneaking home late at night, Rachael was back home living with her parents but then so was her brother Nathan and his wife Sammy.

**

It was the first time they had ended up at Rachael's house, now in her room not making a sound they mucked around on her bed, Jake kissing her neck as she slipped off his t-shirt. But to Rachael's absolute horror she heard her mother's footsteps as she walked up the hall way and too the door. She sat bolt upright, accidently hiting heads with Jake. They both gasped at the sudden smashing of skulls.

'Racheal?' Julies voice sounded from the front door.

'Crap, quick quick' She pulled Jake from the bed and to her window

'Your not expecting me to climb out are you?' He asked with a slight grin on his face.

'Of course, hurry up' she moaned and throe his black t-shirt at him. He rolled his eyes and then jumped out her window breaking his fall on the bush outside.

'Bye' Racheal whispered and went to dive under her doona before her mum came in.

'Hey, wheres my good bye kiss?' He asked with a grin

'There' She blew him one and added ' Go catch it, see you tomorrow' Then she quickly closed her window and jumped onto her bed. She closed her eyes just in time, Julie quietly opened her daughters door and looked in. There was her daughter sound asleep, still in her cloths. Julie tip toed over and slipped her shoes off then pulled a blanket over her, kissed her cheek and whispered

'Sleep well' then snuck from the room, closeing the door behind her.

Rachael opened her eyes and let out her held breath. That had been close.

**

Rachael woke late on Saturday, she looked around her room and saw jacks jacket. She'd have to apologize for making him freeze last night after she had pushed him out her window. She got up and looked in the mirror, her blonde hair still had a silver clip in it from her date last night.

She yanked it out and sighed. Then she went out to the kitchen.

'Morning Rach' Sammy said as she poured her a cup of tea.

'I love you' Rachael said as her sister in-law handed her a cup.

'How was your da..'

'Shhhh' Rachael looked around quickly to see who else was listening.

'Don't worry, their all outside, your mum's making everyone help clean up the front garden'

'That sounds about right'

'So...'Sammy prompted

'It was nice' Rachael had told Sammy, she was like a sister to her and she trusted her with her life. Also she'd seen her kissing Jake in the shed.

'Oh you're up darling' Julie came into the kitchen with a straw hat on her head and a pair of gardening gloves in her hands.

'Yeah' Rachael said giving her mum a hug.

'Well as soon as you've had breakfast your needed outside'

'Ok mum' Rachael grabbed a piece of toast and went back to her room. She changed into a clean set of clothes and checked her phone. One text message from Jake.

**What you doing today?**

She texted back

**Nothing. Mums making us clean up the yard.**

She waited for a reply but after a few minutes released he was probably still asleep. She finished her tea then went outside to help. After trimming the rose bush and lemon grass Rachael heard her mum calling her over. She walked over to the bush outside her window and asked what she wanted.

'Oh, Rach do you know how all these brances got broken?'

Rachael stared at the twigs Jake had broken last night and shook her head.

'No, maybe a koala fell off the roof or something, maybe dad does' and she quickly went inside to hide her red face.

'A koala?' Julie said with a wide smile on her face.

Bones


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Hey Rachael, guess who's here' Julie called to her daughter trying desperately not to smile.

'Who?' Rachael stuck her head out the door of her room

'Jake'

'What is he doing here?' _yes, what was he doing here?_

'Well you said you were all cleaning up the yard and I was free, so...I thought I'd help'

'Isn't that sweet Rach, just one question...'

'Yeah' Rachael could feel the sense of being found out all around.

'How do you have Rachael's number Jake?'

'Oh, arr...She gave it to me just in case I couldn't get hold of Dave in an emergency'

'Oh ok' Julie seemed to of bought that.

'Well there are gloves on the table, then pick your weapon' she pointed to an assortment of garden tools just out side the door.

'Ok' Jake smiled and Julie smiled back then walked back outside to tell Nathan how to prune the rose bush.

When she was sure the cost was clear Rachael pulled Jake into the kitchen .

'What are you doing here Jake?'

'What, not even a hello'

'Hi' he laughed at her expression

'Jake, Mum's so close to finding us out'

'So'

'So? Have you any idea how their all going to carry on when they do find out'

'Yeah, I don't think your dads going to be too happy, but then he didn't say I wasn't aloud to date the boss's daughter'

'Any way, why did you come over?'

'Missed you...' He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss then continued 'Also I left my jacket here'

Rachael gave him a look and lightly hit his arm

'So it wasn't just to see me'

'Well that was the first reason' and he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck then her heart missed a beat as she heard someone cough. Jake tensed thinking it was Dave; Rachael peered over his shoulder fearing it was her mother. But then she saw Sammy leaning casually against the door frame with a smug grin on her face. Rachael sighed in relief.

'Its just Sammy'

'Oh' Jake turned with a red face and said 'You gave me a fright'

'Well if you too are finished sucking off each others faces can I get a drink?'

Rachael throw an orange at her but smiled. She let go of jack then walked from the room, Jake followed.

'That was close' they said together then burst out laughing

'Whats so funny?' Julie said as she came inside.

'Nothing mum' Rachael said like a teenager

'Okay' Julie smiled and walked off to the kitchen.

Once she was out of earshot Jake said

'How about we go out tonight?'

'I think that's a great idea!' Rachael smiled then grabbed a pair of cutters.

Bones


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I know there are not many reading fanfic's for packed to the rafters, but the ones of you who are… PLEASE review. Just one would be nice.

Chapter 3

Rachael and Jake were starting to fall in love. You couldn't put it plainer. She was looking past his floors and only seeing who he really was. He was only getting to know more things about her that he loved, like the fact that she wanted to go away for a weekend with him.

Rachael had worried that Jake would think a weekend together might be moving to fast, but to her utmost relief he had loved the idea. They were sitting at the kitchen table whispering their arrangements for the weekend when Julie walked in with a basket of washing.

'What are you to whispering about?' she asked with a knowing-motherly look.

'Nothing, Jake was just saying how he was heading down to the Manning Valley for the weekend'

'Oh, really?' Julie asked as she started to fold the washing.

'Yeah, good fishing, great beach's' Jake said smiling.

'Well have fun' she continued to fold the sheets then said ' Well Rachael was heading down to Foster, that's not to far out of your way?' She left the words hanging in the air, waiting for a response.

'Oh, um…'

'Didn't think of that…'

'Well Jake, would you take my little girl with you, she doesn't get car sick…much' Julie smiled thinking her self very funny.

'I…um…well Rach?'

'I…err…you see I was going to…um…'

'Go on Rach, you could play games, talk, hang out…' Julie would of said make out but she was having fun seeing how long it would take Rachael to crack.

'Well I guess I could, if it wasn't too much trouble?'

'Not at all' Jake said too quickly.

'Well then, I'll see you at 5 on Friday.'

'I'll be here' Jake smiled, he would literarily be here, he only worked around the back.

Rachael could have banged her head on the table.

***

'Dave guess what'

'What?' he rolled over to look at his beaming wife.

'Rachael is getting a lift to foster with Jake'

'What? Really?'

'Yeah, they're leaving after work on Friday.' Julie had a victory smile on her face.

'I'm guessing you had nothing to do with this' Dave said knowing it was all because of his matchmaking wife.

'No, not at all' she grinned then gave him a good night kiss. She rolled over and turned off her bedside table light. She slept with a wide grin on her face.

***

On Thursday Julie insisted to help Rachael pack her bag, committing on what was good to go out for dinner in and others that were more for a date. Rachael was really starting to get the feeling that her mother was on to the fact that she and Jake were going out.

'Now, Rachael you should wear that on the way down'

'Why?' She looked at the out fit

'Well Jake said you looked nice in it and it would be comfortable for the four hour trip'

'How did you know it would be four hours?'

'Google' Julie said plainly.

'Mum, I think I can finish packing now, thanks for the help'

'Oh your welcome sweetie' Julie left and Rachael flopped on to her bed.

She fished out her phone from her pocket and rang Jakes number.

'Hey Babe'

'Babe?'

'What am I meant to say? Hey turkey?'

'No, Babe's fine. Can we leave yet??'

'Why?'

'Mum' Rachael moaned and Jake understood that Julie had been on her case again.

'Well just hold on, we'll leave as soon as I finish here, ok?

'Ok' She sighed.

'Oh got to go, Dave' Jake ended the call and Rachael decided to just lay there till Julie came to her door and offered to help again. Rachael smiled and let her mum pack for her, it didn't really matter what cloths she took, Jake preferred her in less anyway.

Bones


	4. Chapter 4

Jake closed the shed door and walked up the front steps then knocked on the door.

Rachael opened the door first knock and shoved her bags at him.

'Hey, let's go...' She started to push him out the door and continue 'Before mum...'

'Is that you Jake??' there was no mistake, it was Julie.

'Yeah' He called back and Rachael punched his arm.

'What you do that for?' they both said at the same time

'Don't tell mum' Rachael moaned

'Don't hit me' Jake said half amused.

Julie poked her head around the wall from the kitchen and beckoned them both. Rachael sighed and walked up to the kitchen followed by Jake.

'Hi Jake' Julie smiled and put her cup of tea down.

'Hi Julie'

'Just wanted a word before you both left.'

'What about?' Rachael asked hesitantly

'Well i just wanted to know if jake had a sick buckot ?'

'Mum!'

'Why?' Jake raised an eyebrow

'Oh because my girl gets a bit car sick' Rachael banged her forehead with her palm and left it there.

'Oh, well i think i might have something...' Jake was really trying not to burst out laughing at her bright red face.

'Don't worry, i kept her spew buckets from when she was little so you can take that with you' Rachael turned even redder and shock her head as if trying to get rid of the words her mother had just said.

Julie got up and grabbed a pink bucket that had love heart and butterfly stickers on it and handed it it Jake. He said thanks and then handed it to Rachael who took it silently.

'Well bye mum!' Rachael grabbed Jakes arm and started to pull him from the room.

'Well bye Julie' Jake said

'Yeah, bye mum!' Racheal gave her mum a quick hug then they both walked to the front door.

Julie followed them out to Jakes car and watched as he fastioned her bag in the back of the ute then he opened the door for Rachael and she climbed in.

'Take care of my girl' Julie said smiling

'I will' He did up her seat belt and gave racheal a mocking grin.

'Bye, have a great trip!' Julie waved as they pulled out of the drive way and they waved back.

'Lets get out of here!' Rachael said through smileing teeth.

'Definatly!' Jake smiled at Julie then drove as quickly as he could down the suberben street.

Julie stood waving and laughing to herself, that had been fun.

'Oh my gosh!' Jake said as they pulled around the corner

'I'm so so so Sorry!!' Rachael said

'It's fine' Jake smiled then added 'As long as you don't chuck'

'I'm not that bad, just going fast around corners and over hills' jake laughed and turned down another street


End file.
